Stator of brushless motor includes a stator core and a plurality of stator coils. The stator core has a ring portion extending in an axial direction and a plurality of stator poles extending radially from the ring portion. The stator coils are wound on the stator poles, and have coil terminals. The coil terminals are to be connected to a multiphase power supply.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stator with a simple, economic and reliable connection between the coil terminals and the multiphase power supply.